At present there is a high market demand for spacecraft, particularly satellites, with increased communication and scientific payloads. Operation of such spacecraft require increased capabilities to power larger payloads and therefore require corresponding increased capability to dissipate thermal energy. Providing spacecraft with sufficient thermal dissipation capability to maintain equipment at operating temperatures is a fundamental problem of spacecraft design.
Dissipation of excess thermal energy from spacecraft presents a unique combination of problems. The primary excess power dissipation means for all spacecraft is radiation into space through panels exposed to outer space. These panels are augmented with coatings, or applied surfaces, designed specifically to maximize radiation capability. Since the panels are also subjected to sun energy, the coatings, or applied surfaces are also designed to minimize absorpance of sun energy. Also, the thermal dissipation capability of the panels is a function of the operating temperature of the panels, the higher the temperature, the greater the dissipating capability. The maximum temperature is limited, however, to the maximum operating temperature of mounted equipment, primarily electronics, being cooled by the radiator panels. The maximum thermal dissipation capability of the system is therefore limited by the area of the dissipating panels, the operating temperature of the panels, and the quality of the panel surface exposed to space.